


【KR/SV】关于劳伦斯奖

by JamesWayne1026



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 - Freeform, Formula One, M/M, Sweet, simi - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesWayne1026/pseuds/JamesWayne1026
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Kimi&Sebastian<br/>声明：他们不属于我。<br/>看了劳伦斯颁奖打鸡血_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	【KR/SV】关于劳伦斯奖

————————————

“以防你今天不能获奖，我这里有一些硬币，之后你可以去买冰淇淋吃。”

“谢谢。”握紧了手心的硬币，冰淇淋？想到某个爱吃冰淇淋的芬兰人，Vettel不禁笑得更傻了。

 

劳伦斯奖。四年了，每年都有提名，却始终未曾获奖。

我能做得更好。Vettel对自己说。

 

当要颁发最后一个奖项——年度劳伦斯最佳男运动员——的时候，看着大屏幕上的提名，Vettel觉得胸腔被什么填满了。世界上还有这么多优秀的人，而自己，现在也是他们之中的一员了。

 

“年度最佳男运动员——Sebastian Vettel！”

 

噢！是我！是我！！天啊！！

 

Vettel都快不知道自己是怎么走上台去领奖还有发表获奖感言的了。

他太紧张了，他觉得自己语无伦次的说了好些话，他甚至不太敢直视会场的观众们，眼睛不由自主的盯着手中的奖杯看，好像这样就不会让自己显得那么紧张了。

 

噢天啊，感觉太不真实了。

 

颁奖结束了，Vettel空闲之余终于有空拿出手机看了一眼，有几条信息，他看了一下，点开了来自Kimi的那条。

“恭喜”

然后咧着嘴笑得像个傻子一样。

他在看。Vettel想。不过也有可能是Mark告诉他的。不过这些都不重要，重要的是他发来了信息。

然后Vettel开始敲击屏幕回信息给Kimi。

“谢谢，周末见。”

犹豫了一会，还是按捺不住，又敲上了几个字。

“我想你。 ”

发送。

 

把手机放回口袋的时候，摸到了之前“夏洛克先生”给他的硬币。

噢，My lucky coin。

 

接受完幕后的采访之后，拿出手机一看，Kimi这么快就回短信啦？

“Me too”

好了，谁也不能阻止Vettel整个晚上笑得像个傻子一样了。

不过幸好大家都以为他是获奖太开心了。

 

fin


End file.
